


Unforseen Consequences

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gay, I'm very sorry, M/M, Plot Twist, betrayel, i need to stop crying over people who are already dead, little hints of said plot twist if you know what you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: “Keep going.”“You can’t force me to-!”His grin was sharp as he pressed Hamilton against a wall before pressing himself against his back, invading his personal space“We can and we are, Alexander. If i were you, i’d play nice. You are the one with a gun to your back after all.”Thomas emphasized this point by pressing the muzzle of said gun a little harder on Alex. He pulled him away from the wall and pushed him forward“Now move.”





	

A dart whistled past Alexander’s ear and he ducked, heart beating fast. He brushed away strands of hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead and looked behind him as an unknown soldier fell to the ground with a thud. Alex darted out from behind a toppled table to where his friend and fellow soldier, John Laurens, hid behind a trashcan.  
“We’re taking to much damage!”  
He had to shout over the sound of battle going on around, shouting from both familiar and unfamiliar sources, John cried back  
“We have to hold it down!”  
“We can’t! We’re losing more men by the second!”  
Alexander’s voice was frantic as he huddled in closer to his friend to remain hidden behind the hunk of metal. How could they have known enemy soldiers would attack during a meeting? There were supposed to be guards, dammit! Alexander glanced at the open door to see the fallen guards and cursed under his breath just as an enemy soldier stumbled upon them. Alexander looked up, fear making his pulse race. Was this where his battle ended? John darted past him to press his gun to the unfortunate soldiers head and pulled the trigger at the same time as the soldier shot John in the stomach. Time seemed to slow as John looked down in shock, clutching his stomach before falling to the ground. Alexander heard himself shout John’s name as he rushed to him on his knees before pulling him into his arms. John looked up at him with a soft smile and reached up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into Alexander’s vision before his hand fell away and he ceased movement. Time sped up again as determination coursed through Alex’s veins. He had so much work to do. He pulled away from his fallen comrade and aimed his own gun at another enemy soldier, firing off a few darts before seeing a familiar foe. Rage boiled in his gut as he gazed upon Thomas Jefferson’s smug face. He looked far too smug and Alexander felt the urge to knock him down a couple hundred pegs. This man had been the downfall of too many good soldiers and Alex refused to lose another battle to him. Unfortunately it seemed that Jefferson had noticed him as he carefully darted out of the way of Alexander’s shots. Alex was momentarily distracted from Jefferson’s movement as another Soldier tried to steal his gun, having run out of ammo themself, he quickly shot them in the chest and tried to find Jefferson until a sharp pain whacked across the back of his knees and he fell to the ground. The hard muzzle of a gun pressed against the back of his head and he stilled, hiding his weapon.  
“Well, well, well. Long time, no see, Alexander.”  
He flinched at the use of his first name in that horrendous southern drawl before squaring his shoulders and slowly turning himself to where he was kneeling in front of his enemy staring down the barrel of said enemies gun as he slowly, carefully tucked his gun into his pants, using his shirt to cover the weapon. He glared up at Jefferson as the taller smirked down at him, his wild curly hair framing his head like a halo even though Alexander knew this man was no angel. He fit the description of “Devil in Disguise” much better.  
“Jefferson.”  
The virginian clicked his tongue at the other man's cold tone  
“Don’t tell me your mad that we got your little boyfriend.”  
Alexander clenched his hands into fists and grit his teeth but Thomas didn’t give him time to speak  
“Get up.”  
He gestured with his gun and, as if seeing the contemplation of disobedience on Alexander’s face, he harshly prodded him with his cane and repeated himself in a harder tone  
“Up. Now.”  
Alex complied and grimaced as Jefferson’s smug grin came back full force. Thomas prodded Hamilton with his cane again  
“Turn around.”  
His grin widened when Alex once again did as he was told  
“If i had known you could be this obedient with the right motivation-”  
Motivation was punctured by another jab to Alexander’s ribs with Jefferson’s godforsaken cane  
“I would’ve taken advantage of it a long time ago.”  
He drew out “long” as if savoring it before nudging Hamilton between the shoulder blades with his gun, once again cutting off any of Alexander’s protest.  
“Move.”  
But this is Alexander Hamilton we’re talking about. Of course there was protest anyway.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“Back to our base.”  
Alex tried to stop but Thomas jabbed him in the spine with his fucking cane  
“Keep going.”  
“You can’t force me to-!”  
His grin was sharp as he pressed Hamilton against a wall before pressing himself against his back, invading his personal space  
“We can and we are, Alexander. If i were you, i’d play nice. You are the one with a gun to your back after all.”  
Thomas emphasized this point by pressing the muzzle of said gun a little harder on Alex. He pulled him away from the wall and pushed him forward  
“Now move.”  
Alex shot him a glare over his shoulder but kept going anyway  
“Why?”  
“Why what, Hamilton? I can’t read your mind.”  
Jefferson’s voice was exasperated and Alex grit his teeth at every nasty comment he wanted to throw his way  
“Why are you taking me to your base?”  
Thomas thought about just not telling him but eventually decided to say fuck it. He couldn’t say Hamilton wasn’t a threat anymore because he was captured because Alexander would always be a threat to everyone, including himself.  
“To force Washington into a surrender.”  
“What?”  
Hamilton’s voice was breathy with shock and Thomas counted that as a little victory in itself  
“Washington would never fall for that.”  
“I disagree. He views you as a son, Hamilton. He’s not just going to let us keep you.”  
Thomas spoke as if reprimanding a six year old with an edge of condescending. Alexander spoke up again, voice angry  
“He knows that the good of the whole is better than the good of the one, Jefferson!”  
Thomas smirked, pleased at his capability of riling up his enemy this easily  
“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”  
“He’s a better leader than that!”  
Hamilton’s voice was furious at this point but Thomas did not reply and instead let Alex fume the rest of the way to the base with a curl of satisfaction in his gut. When they arrived at the base there were already men with information about the next attack they had planned and Alex was surprised to see Burr among them  
“Burr? You were a traitor?”  
Aaron looked over at him and winced  
“Sorry, Alexander.”  
He didn’t sound apologetic at all  
“Everyone has their price. All you have to do is play your cards right, offer them what they want, and bam! They’re more than happy to join your side.”  
Alex hated how pleased Jefferson sounded but was distracted from his anger momentarily as he watched another group of men sprint into the room Jefferson had claimed was their base and run over to said fucking pom pom.  
“Sir, there was an attack on one of our strongholds!”  
Jefferson’s grip tightened on his cane and Alex felt satisfaction of his side's victory hum through his veins.  
“How many men were lost?”  
The unnamed soldier bowed his head  
“24, sir.”  
Jefferson was eerily silent giving Alexander time to notice that the rest of the room had ceased conversation in favor of watching the exchange.  
“We’ll have to move the plan along faster than.”  
He nudged Alex over to another room before opening the door and shoving him inside  
“Behave.”  
The door slammed close and Alexander heard the lock click. He cursed and looked around. It appeared to be Jefferson’s office. His eyes lit up. If he could find paper and a pen perhaps he could find a person to deliver Washington a message? He began to rummage through every unlocked drawer and cabinet he could but his search was coming up empty and he ran a frustrated hair through his hand. His tired brown eyes fell on the window. Could he? No, it was far too dangerous but...he had a feeling staying here with Jefferson would be a worse fate. He strode over to the window and unlocked it before opening it and looking out and down. There were bushes underneath the window and Alex prayed they weren’t rose bushes. He began to slip out but stopped when he heard the door unlock and open, Jefferson stared him down before darting over to him and pulling him back inside, slamming the window close he whirled around and shoved Hamilton into the wall  
“What the fuck did you think you were doing?”  
Alex didn’t meet Jefferson’s eyes even though he was pissed himself. He was a grown ass man, who the fuck did Jefferson think he was treating him like a child?  
“Escaping.”  
“We are on the third fucking story, Hamilton. Do you have a death wish? Look at me!”  
He pulled Alexander’s hair to force him to look up and an unwarranted sound fell from the smaller’s lips. Hamilton’s face flushed red, half from mortification and half from the anger of being man handled. Jefferson grinned  
“You like that?”  
It wasn’t fair how absolutely filthy that sounded in a low southern drawl and it was more unfair when Alexander couldn’t protest as Jefferson tugged on his hair again, another moan bubbling from his lips. Add that to the long list of weaknesses the virginian was constantly finding out about him. Though he didn’t expect for the taller to kiss him. He froze as Thomas’s lips pressed demandingly against his own forcing Alexander against the wall harder which led to the realization that he still had his concealed gun. A metaphorical lightbulb flickered to life inside Hamilton’s mind and he pressed back into the kiss, not bothering to stifle the moans falling from his lips as Jefferson continued to tug at his hair. As he was trying to slip out his gun, Thomas began to pull away and he panicked  
“Please, don’t stop, sir!”  
Everything froze  
“What did you call me?”  
Shit  
“Sir.”  
A wide grin split Jefferson’s lips  
“I quite like the sound of that. Say it again.”  
“Please, sir.”  
Thomas began to attack Alexander’s neck as the smaller continued speaking. “Sir” and “please” and “don’t stop” were a few of the things he repeated as he pulled his gun out before he wrapped his arms around Thomas, took aim at his back, and pulled the trigger. Everything stopped and Jefferson pulled away as he looked down at Alexander  
“You…shot me.”  
Now it was Hamilton’s turn to grin as he spun his nerf gun in his hand  
“Yup. Which means; we win.”  
Thomas turned and fell to the ground, a bright orange modified nerf dart stuck to his back. Alexander scoffed  
“Drama queen.”  
And ran from the room, unloading the rest of his clip onto the group of his fellow office workers who had stayed, taking satisfaction in shooting Burr twice before taking off down the halls to Washington’s office  
“Sir! We won! I shot Jefferson!”  
Washington looked up and rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the thrill of success that ran through him  
“I still can’t believe i let you talk me into allowing a nerf battle.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXANDER HAMILTON
> 
> Also, on The Plan Is To Fan This Spark Into A Flame i will be updating that every friday now, i have finally set a schedule for that. Also, i know this seems rushed but i really wanted to do something for HamFams b-day so i quickly typed this up. I'm actually really sorry for the sudden lack of quality but not sorry enough to not upload this! Thank you for reading this long rant!  
> ~~~edited so now theres a new line and hopefully i corrected the ungodly amount of errors i made, sorry bout that. Don't hesitate to point out my mistakes in the comments though~~~


End file.
